Second Chance at Her
by hezasan
Summary: When Kagome storms off again, something terrible happens, leaving her to forget everything about Inuyasha and the feudal era. Now Inuyasha is left to explain the last few years of her life, but most importantly, make her fall in love with him again.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat at the edge of the cliff, letting her legs hang over. The wind blew, carrying her scent with it. She knew Inuyasha had noticed her absence by now. Soon he'd be filled with worry, which he wouldn't show, and follow her scent here.

The thought of a frantic Inuyasha made Kagome smirk. He deserved feeling panicked for a bit, after what he said. How dare he insult her cooking like that?

Kagome scowled again, recalling his remark.

_"Woah! Are these supposed to be eggs? Blegh. Hey, got any more of that noodle stuff?"_

She wondered why Inuyasha was taking so long. She wished he would hurry and get there so she could chew him out. She tood up, ready to pace again, when rustling in the bushes caught her attenton. She stiffened up and inched cautiously toward the movement.

A loud squeal from the bushes made her shriek, and before she could run away, a giant boar jumped out and tackled her.

She tumbled toward the edge of the cliff and frantically grabbed for a hold. She gripped a wayword vine and held of for dear life. She finally stopped skidding and hung over the cliff, only the vine keeping her from death. Her breathing picked up as she felt her hold slipping. She tried to pull herself up but heard the vine slowly rip. No! I've gotta get up! She thought, trying to climb the vine. It only ripped more as she struggled. She felt herself slipping and tears filled her eyes. _Inuyasha should have come by now. He always comes for me._ She searched franically for any sign of Inuyasha, but she was on her own. She sobbed out loud. This was it. This would be how she dies.

"Inuyasha." She whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry, I'm not mad anymore."

The vine tore more and more, then snapped. Kagome felt herself hover for a moment, then drop.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, feeling nothing but absolute regret for storming off. For letting her last words to him be harsh ones. For never letting him know how she truely felt about him.

Her arms reached out, hoping he would cach her, but she knew it was a lost cause. She was going to die, and she'd never see her friends again. Never see Inuyasha again. Sobs stole her breath and she closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

_Inuyasha, I love you. I always have. I'm sorry._

She thought, before she crashed into the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha, seperated and facing opposite of his companions, twitched to himself again.

_Stupid girl, running off like that. Always getting mad over something. I meant what I said, and I don't give a damn if I hurt her feelings!_ Inuyasha lied to himself. He grunted, then turned to face Sango and Miroku.

"I am NOT going to get her. I am NOT worried, I'm JUST going for a walk. Got it?" Inuyasha barked to his friends.

They simply rolled their eyes at him. He was so transparent when it came to Kagome.

With a simple jump, he disapeared into the forest, leaping hurridly to find Kagome. His nose twitched, filtering through hundrends of scents to find hers. _There it is! You can't get away from me that easily, Kagome!_ He smirked to himself. Inuyasha kept on his course until a terrifying scent hit him. He skidded to a stop and peered around. _That's Kagome's blood . . . And it smells like there's a lot of it!_ His heart pounded hard against his chest. A shiver ran through him, then he started sprinting in the direction of her scent._ Kagome, hang on! I'm coming!_ He yelled mentally, somehow hoping she would hear him. Her scent was becoming stronger with every leap he took, which meant he was getting close. He pinpointed the exact place she would be. He ran closer and closer, soon he'd be able to protect her, she was only feet away . . . He ran straight through a dense bush, expecting to see her or a demon on the other side of it. He ran straight forward, and nearly threw himself off of the cliff that was before him. He skidded, then stepped away from the edge.

"I don't understand. Her scent is so fresh here, she should be right here!" He said, looking all around for any trace of her.

"Kagome!" He yelled out, hoping for a response.

_Damn. Where could she be . . . Wait a second . . . _He looked down to see large skidmarks that led to the cliff's edge. They couldn't have been from him. _No . . . _He went closer to the edge to investigate and found a vine that had snapped a few feet from it's base. A few drops of blood lingered on it. Her blood. Inuyasha's heart fluttered. _Kagome . . . _

"Kagome?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. No response was given, only his echo.

He had a sinking feeling in his gut when he peered down over the cliff's edge. All he could see was blood. _Kagome!_

"KAGOME!"


	3. Chapter 3

"KAGOME!" He yelled, finally letting his worrry show. _Let her be okay. Let her be in one piece. Please. _He jumped down from the edge and landed harshly in the puddle of blood forming around her. He dropped to her side, examaning her carefully.

She was still breathing. _Thank God . . ._ But she was so pale . . . the blood contrasted so vibrantly against her body. Then he saw her arm. It was broken in at least two places, and bent at an angle he'd never witnessed in his life.

"Holy hell. Kagome?" He yelled, not knowing if he should touch her or not.

He couldn't move, he was too shocked at what was happening. He tried to picture how she fell, but came across a horrifying thought.

"Oh my God. Did you do this to yourself?" He knew they had gotten in a fight before, but had no idea he could have pushed her this far. He nearly choked at the thought of Kagome trying to end her life. Why would such a perfect, happy person want to do this to herself? Maybe she was pushed to do it because a certain hanyou was always tormenting her. I was only mean to hide how i felt. Kagome . . . Did I do this to you?

As Inuyasha tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together, blood started pouring from Kagome's mouth. He panicked and decided he'd better not waste time getting her some help.

"I've gotta get you to Kaede's!" He said, scooping her up off of the ground. He carefully held her as he ran through the woods to Kaede's hut. He looked down at her face and frowned.

"Please just hang on!" He said worridly.

"I can't believe I've been so cruel to you. No more." He whispered as he arrived closer to the hut.

_Woah. Where am I? What is this . . . It's so dark and . . . OW! Oh my God, what is this? My arm is on fire! Ah! I've gotta figure out what's going on. OW! Ah, I've gotta get up and- what? I can't move. I can't move! Oh my God, is anyone there? Help me! Hello? Anybody! Please!PLEASE! . . . . It's no use. I can't scream . . . What happened to me?_

"KAGOME!"

_Kagome? That's me! Hello? I'm here! Help me! _

_. . . Hello? _

"Holy hell. Kagome?"

_I'm here! I can hear you! Please help me! _

"Oh my God. Did you do this to yourself?"

_Do what? Please, I don't know what's going on!_

"I've gotta get you to Kaede's!"

_Who? Just call an ambulanc- AH! What are you doing? PLEASE stop moving me, that REALLY hurts! Please! Just STOP! AHH! AHhh. Ah. Oh. It's getting kind of foggy._

"Please just hang on!"

_I don't think I can . . . _

"I can't believe I've mmhm mm mhm mmh."

_Wh-what? It's getting harder . . . to he-hear you . . . I think I'm . . . pass . . ing . . . . out . . ._

"She'll be alright, but that arm will take a month to heal. Tell me, Inuyasha, how did this happen?"

Kaede and Inuyasha sat by a small bubbling pot in the floor of the hut. She stirred herbs into the pot as Inuyasha figgitted uneasily beside her.

"Kaede, I'm telling you, I think she tried to kill herself." Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Kagome? Kill herself? You must be mistaken."

"Hag, it's the only explaination. We got in a fight before this happened. She stormed off of course, but she seemed pretty upset. I didn't mean for her to kill herself! Dammit, why did she have to go and do that?"

"Inuyasha, you can be pretty insensitive." Kaede mentioned, stirring in more herbs.

"Shut up! I didn't want this!" Inuyasha barked, then turned to face an unconcious Kagome.

Her face and right arm were bound heavily in gauze and she still lay as unmoving as she was when he found her. He soaked a rag in warm water and wiped the dirt and blood from her legs.

"Kagome . . . " _I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was so harsh to you. I just didn't want you to know that I . . . care about you. I promise, when you wake up, I will be nice to you, I won't be a hassle anymore. I promise to be a better man to you, Kagome._

_What is this feeling? It's warm and nice . . . Oh. I feel so strange. Why do I feel so numb? Oh yeah . . . I remember! Something happened! I've gotta get up!_

Kagome's hand twitched slightly, then started to move sideways, as if she were feeling for something.

"Hag! She's moving!" Inuyasha called out, relieved.

They watched as Kagome opened her eyes and peered around. Her eyes grew wide, then almost panicked. She flailed her left arm, desperately trying to sit herself up. She made mummbling noises, then managed to make out a few words.

"Wh-what . . . are you p-people . . . going to do . . to me . . ?" She finally said, hardly above a whisper.

Inuyasha and Kaede frowned at her.

"Kagome, you don't remember me?" Inuyasha asked, crawling closer to her face.

"N-n-no! Please. Don't . . . come any closer." She warned, putting her left hand out in front of her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, stunned.

"How do you . . . know me? Who are you?" She questioned.

"It's me, Inuyasha! Kagome, what's gotten into you?" Inuyasha said, hurt that she couldn't remember him.

"Please, I don't know you. Just . . . let me go home!"


End file.
